King Caesar
'''King Caesar '''is a founding and current member of the Earth Defenders and was formerly known as the Guardian of Okinawa over a thousand years ago. During a battle against Megalon, he was put into a coma before being reawakened by Lucy Casprell to help Godzilla fight off the Trilopods. Appearance King Caesar's appearance is inspired by a shisa, a beast resembling a combination of a lion and a dog. His snout is dinosaur-like with a mouth full of sharp teeth. His eyes are brown, but have a faint red glow in them, and his ears are normally bent like a dogs, but shoot up when aggravated. The upper half of his body in covered in gold fur and its lower half has fur only on its legs and tail. His skin is brick-like and he has long claws. The top of his head has a crown-like protrusion on it with a green gem in the center. Personality King Caesar is normally very calm and often displays a serious personality, but is also very kind and protective of his comrades. However, when he was reminded of the destruction of his home by Megalon during his battle against Gabara, he has been shown to enter a berserker-like state, in which he became much more ruthless and even attacked his own comrades when he envisioned Megalon in their place. History King Caesar was artificially created by the royal Azumi family when an unidentified royal soldier sacrificed his soul to be placed into a large golem, giving birth to the monster. At some point after his creation, he met Gabara when he attempted to attack a small village outside the Ryukyu Kingdom and defeated him in combat, knocking him off a small cliff only to disappear. Many years later, the Ryukyu Kingdom was attacked by Megalon and King Caesar intercepted him and tried to fight him off. However, he eventually flew into a rage when he witnessed the hundreds of deaths caused by their battle and brutally fought back against Megalon near the coast. However, a Cryog ship ended up crash landing near the them and King Caesar was swallowed up in a tsunami and was supposedly killed, but some believed that he survived and was simply waiting for his chance to awaken so he could redeem himself. Synopsis Devonian Arc King Caesar first appears in a flashback when the Shobijin explain to Lucy Casprell the history of many of Terra's monsters and was seen battling Megalon until his supposed demise when he was swallowed up by a tsunami caused by an unknown object from space, which turned out to be a Cryog ship. Trilopod War Arc King Caesar appears again when the Shobijin explain to Lucy and Steven Woods that they must find him in order to fight off the army of Trilopods invading the planet and save the other Earth monsters. After locating him imprisoned in a cliff side near the coast of Okinawa, he awakens and protects Lucy and her team from Battra and supposedly kills the evil psychic twins, Minette and Mallory. He later allows himself to be captured by the Trilopods and is brought aboard their hive, where he frees the other captured Earth Kaiju and leads them into battle alongside Godzilla against the army of Trilopod hybrids. After Magita appeared and overwhelmed the group, he had his power absorbed by Godzilla when he unlocked his Burning Mode and killed Magita. After the battle was over, he and the other Kaiju followed Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Some time after the battle, King Caesar rallied with the other Earth monsters behind Godzilla and formed the Earth Defenders. Later, he is seen listening to Godzilla when he explains that there may be an evil group of Kaiju roaming about until SpaceGodzilla appears with the Earth Conquerors. Just as the two factions are about to battle, they are then sucked up by a magic circle that appears in the sky and is sent to Earth Land. He later returns along with the other Earth Defenders and helps Godzilla and the mages of Fairy Tail fight off the Dark Guilds Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. He is later seen with the other Earth Defenders when Godzilla explains who they are and that they might not the only Kaiju faction in Earth Land. Later, he sits with the other Earth Defenders and some of the core members of Fairy Tail when the Shobijin show them Godzilla's memories and is among the others shocked when they claim that they still want them in their guild. He then participates in the bar fight with other Defenders and members of Fairy Tail.